rock_dog_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Darma
Darma is a supporting character of Rock Dog. She is one of Bodi's first friends when he arrives in the City. Darma initially considers him awkward, but nevertheless gives him a friendly welcome. She and her best friend Germur encourage Bodi to not give up on his dream of being a famous musician. Background Official Bio :Darma has been playing her bass guitar at Rock 'n' Roll Park for years, knowing that persistence and hard work will get her somewhere. With her approachable demeanor and grounded sensibilities, she is not only a cool rocker, but a genuine and loyal friend. Personality She is known to be down-to-earth, and barely stand people's weird antics. She is often seen somewhat bored or disappointed in life, as she's always with a stern look or sitting in a lazy way. She is also very snarky and often sarcastic, specially when things are very obvious to notice. However, because of this snarkiness, she's often hard to convince without strong evidence. When she's not being snarky, she can be seen as extremely friendly, to the point of carrying food, or react quickly when someone's in danger. Physical Appearance Darma is a teenage red vixen with orange-and-cream fur with cream fur on her muzzle and tail tip. She has a black nose, light brown eyes and black trimmed claws. She wears a gray hooded sweatshirt with a white zipper, green plaid skirt, dark gray tights, and black boots. Story She considers Bodi a "nutjob" when he first meets them, but is kind enough to give him a chance, considering that her drummer partner Germur is even more eccentric. She is less pleased with fellow band member Trey's arrogant, egotistical attitude and his shameless humiliation of Bodi in a shred-off and setting him up for further embarrassment at Angus Scattergood's house. When she meets Bodi in the park the next day, he claims to have spent the entire morning with Angus. Darma thinks Bodi is just making stuff up to impress her and Germur. She is not bothered, and rather finds it cute. Upon a third meeting, Bodi claims that he and Angus wrote a song together, soon to be heard on the radio. When Angus takes full credit and neglects to even mention Bodi in a broadcast, Darma is compassionate upon seeing a heartbroken Bodi and invites him to join her and Germur for some noodles, however, Bodi doesn't give an answer, and decides to leave him alone. After the rain stops, she and Germur return to the park to offer Bodi some noodles, but find him missing. They discover clues that Bodi was kidnapped. Moments later, both are dumbstruck by the arrival of Angus Scattergood himself, searching for Bodi to apologize. He invites them to help find Bodi, where they soon locate him outside Linnux's fight club. Darma and Germur embrace Bodi warmly, thankful that he's alright, but learn he needs to return to Snow Mountain immediately to stop the wolves. Upon arriving at the village, Darma exclaims that they need to help Bodi, who is being chased by the wolves. They don't get far after Germur crashes Angus's bus, but are soon swept up in Bodi's discovery of his own "fire", using his music to literally lift up everyone into the air, subduing the wolves peacefully. She joins in the celebration of Bodi having saved the village and achieving his dream of being a rock star. Darma and Germur accompany Bodi and Angus as they give a concert for everyone. Relations Bodi Darma is one of the first people Bodi establishes conversation with at the City, along with Germur and Trey. Originally, Darma finds Bodi awkward and with the heads on the cloud, but soon finds this naivete of his as an attribute and something cute, something that Germur agrees with. As the movie progresses, Darma constantly shows signs of caring towards Bodi, despite this one being aloof about any show of affection. Because of Bodi's attraction towards Angus' music and desire to be tutored, they barely spent time together. However, at the end of the movie, they form a band together. Germur Germur is seemingly one of the closest friends that Darma has. According to Darma, they've been playing together for years on Rock 'n' Roll Park, to no avail. There isn't a single time where both are seen separate, and they worry they have for Bodi, seems to bring them closer. Trey Darma doesn't spend much time with Trey, besides the time he's introduced as the guitarist of their band. She's clearly upset at how narcissistic and mean Trey can be with people that are naive. She's constantly frowning and sighing at Trey's antics. He isn't a member of Bodi's band, which implies that their professional relationship is over. Trivia *She and Germur are Bodi's first friends on the city. *She is ambidextrous. *There isn't a single scene where her or Germur are seen separate. *Of all the bands playing at Rock 'n' Roll Park, they are the only ones not playing. **They're also never seen playing besides the shred-off and Bodi's concert. *She's seen with a severely smaller role on previous storyboards, often appearing as a standing-by character, while Angus was on focus. *When one combines the names of Bodi and Darma, and add H's, the result is a play on the name Bodhidharma, a 5th/6th century Buddhist monk legendary for the founding of Shaolin martial arts and transmitter of Chan Buddhism. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Citizen Category:Rock Dog